


Bruce is a Ghost and Makes Some Realization, Anna Gets Shot, Anna and Dick Tell the Others They're Angels

by ChocolateKitty



Series: Chocolate's DC AU [24]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Injury, Ghost Bruce Wayne, Guardian Angels, Hospitalization, Police Officer Dick Grayson, Romani Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateKitty/pseuds/ChocolateKitty
Summary: Bruce Wayne watches as his eldest daughter gets shot. The two eldest Wayne kids tell other Wayne kids that they're Guardian Angels.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Chocolate's DC AU [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090187
Kudos: 4





	Bruce is a Ghost and Makes Some Realization, Anna Gets Shot, Anna and Dick Tell the Others They're Angels

Bruce as watching visions of events that were close to bring his memories but they were also so different, when his ghost intuition, or something, made him pay attention to the real world.

He watched his oldest daughter, Anna Wayne leaving a family diner three blocks from Wayne Enterprises and then watched as she walked two of the three blocks normally. He saw a man come up behind her aiming a gun at the left side of her back.

“Anna, behind you!” He yelled out of instinct.

She seemed to be able to hear him though as her eyes widen, she stopped, and then turned around, her eyes widening further. She quickly put her hands up in surrender.

The man had already shot at her though, it hit her but since she had turned around in went into her right chest instead of hitting her heart.

The gunman shot her two more times, once in her left arm and once in her abdomen. The shooter ran and Anna went down.

Bruce watched in horror, he couldn’t do anything for her. He sighed in relief when a bystander called an ambulance, though he didn’t untense and he wouldn’t for a long while.

The ambulance arrived along with police cars, The EMT’s got Anna into ambulance and the police officers questioned the people that saw what happened if they could give a description of the shooter.

Bruce followed Anna in the ambulance.

They got to Gotham General hospital and she was immediately rushed into a surgery room. The hospital called her emergency contacts, Dick Grayson and Kai Smith, though Bruce didn’t hear either name or the conversation that went with them. Kai couldn’t visit Anna in the hospital anyway as he was back in Paris.

Dick arrived at the hospital while Anna was still in surgery. Dick waited until he could see her, he went into her room, grabbed her right hand, texted their siblings and other family members that immediate family, her siblings, could come see her.

Bruce saw the rest of his children come into the room alone, Tim, Cass, and Steph, and then in a trio, It seems Jason had gone to get Duke Damian from school. Once they were all seated the couch being moved close to the bed and other chairs also brought to the bed they asked Dick questions about what happened.

After all questions were answered the Batkids did work, school or job, in silence, with Damian, and Steph asking for help from their older, smarter siblings occasionally.

As it got dark outside, Dick said, “You all should go home and patrol, I’ll update you if her state changes.”

Though it was reluctant, _very_ reluctant the younger Batkids left to do just that.

His siblings gone, he whispered, “You better wake up soon, I don’t know how much longer I can do this alone.” He laid his head on her bed, then he suddenly sat up, pulling back out his phone he notified Wayne Enterprises and the Bludhaven Police Force that he, and his sister, wouldn’t be active for an indefinite amount of time. Then he laid his head back down on Anna’s bed falling asleep. Throughout the entire time he was in Anna’s room he had never let go of her hand.

Bruce watched his two eldest children sleep the odd almost memories on the ‘wall’ returned.

Doctors and Nurses came and went from the room throughout the night.

The Batfamily dropped by watching through the window.

2 days later, Anna’s eyes flickered opened, blinking against the harsh light of the hospital room.

Dick noticed that Anna was awake and squeezed her hand that had barely left his own for almost 3 days.

She squeezed back a little weakly.

Bruce realized that they had always squeezed each other’s hands. When they were happy, sad, angry, worried, scared, etc. It didn’t matter what they were feeling they squeezed each other’s hand. He wondered if it meant more than they let on.

When Bruce came out of his thoughts, a nurse was in the room, checking over Anna, telling her the extent of her injuries.

Anna nodded along.

“We’ll be keeping you here until the doctors are confident that your snitches won’t come out,” The nurse said.

“Okay.”

The nurse left.

“I hate being injured in civilian ID. At least as Mocking Jay I can use my powers,” Anna grumbled.

Dick chuckled, “You up enough for our siblings to drop by?”

“Just help me sit up, then yeah,” Anna nodded.

“I’ll tell them to be careful of your injuries.”

“Thanks D.”

“‘Course!”

10 minutes later Tim comes through the door and plops down on one of the chairs, “WE is so hard to run on my own.”

“Sorry Tim,” Anna said.

“Yeah, sorry Baby Bird,” Dick agreed.

“It’s neither of your faults.”

Cass and Steph came in 2 minutes after Tim. They sit on the couch Jason had moved.

5 minutes later, Jason once again came in with Damian. Jason took the last remaining chair, there was a spot left on the couch for Damian but he crawled onto the bed and curled into Anna’s side.

“Hey guys, how are you doing?” Anna asked.

“Shouldn’t we be asking you that?” Jason muttered.

“She’s fine, a little annoyed but she’ll make a full recovery,” Dick said.

“I hate being bedridden and not able to use my powers.”

“Tim, do you have any lead on who shot Anna?” Dick asked.

“D!”

“A few, still need to narrow it down.”

“Do you remember what he looked like?” Jason asked Anna.

Anna shook her head, “I was too busy being shocked and shot to really get a good look. Plus…”

“Plus what?” Tim asked.

“It’s nothing.”

“It’s not nothing,” Dick said.

“Okay, okay. I thought, think, I heard Bruce’s voice yell, ‘Anna, behind you!’ just before I got shot, but I’m probably imagining things.”

“You did, you heard me, I yelled that,” Bruce whispered.

“Can’t you see ghosts?” Damian asked.

Anna hummed noncommittally, having a conversion with Dick with their eyes.

“She can, sometimes yes,” Dick said, “We both can.”

Jason’s eyes widened, “Wait, ‘Wing are you sure?”

Dick nodded, took a deep breath, exchanged one last look, that Bruce couldn’t read, with Anna and let go, White Wings grew from his back and a Glowing Golden Halo appeared above his head.

Everyone’s eyes widened, minus Anna and Jason.

Anna chuckled at her siblings expressions and rolled her shoulders wincing a bit as it jostled her left arm. Then she let go, a Glowing Golden Cracked Halo appeared above her head and Wing Stubs came out of her back.

Damian looked up at her cracked halo and then behind her at the wing stubs in confusion.

Jason, however, who understood, he guessed, stared in shock, “Anna, no, you didn’t have too, why?” His voice was small.

“I gave up my angel status, becoming a fallen angel closer to the angel side though, so that Dick and I’s family wouldn’t fell pain when they die,” Anna’s voice was strong and proud.

The eldest birds then hid their halos and wings, or wing stubs from view.

“So why are you down here, with us?” Steph asked.

“Because the Wayne-” Anna started.

“Slash Bat,” Dick cut in.

“Family is so crazy it needs two guardian angels,” Anna finished like Dick didn’t say anything at all.

“That’s-That’s Fair,” Steph said.

“You can see ghosts?” Damian again.

Anna and Dick nodded.

“Is Father’s ghost here?”

Cass looked interested in the answer as well.

“I’ll check, Baby Bat,” Anna’s Crystal Blue eyes turned a Glowing Golden and she traced the room with her eyes, then her eyes landed on him.

Bruce felt like a deer caught in a golden headlight, he couldn’t meet her eyes.

“He is,” She said, turning back to her siblings eyes returning to their natural color.

Damian smiled, “He’s watching over us.”

Dick nodded slightly and Anna hummed, pulling Damian closer.

2 weeks later, Anna was released with strict orders.

They called Leslie who let her use her powers and then gave them all her own orders for Anna’s recovery. She wasn’t allowed back on the streets at night for another 2 weeks after that.

After those two weeks passed Mocking Jay was reported to have helped Nightwing take down a drug ring in Bludhaven.

The shooter was caught 6 weeks after Anna was released, he was tried for attempted murder and was sentenced to 8 years in prison.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Comments and Kudos appreciated!


End file.
